


Dream of me

by Spobylove9



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spobylove9/pseuds/Spobylove9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's POV, Spencer cant seem to get her best friend Aria off her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Giggle

She placed her hand in mine, smiling up at me. I was happier than I have ever been in that moment. Her big brown eyes looking into mine, I could see everything in her eyes, everything that will happen next, everything I want to happen. I squeezed her hand as tight as I could and smiled at her slightly. She made me feel safe and happy, like I could be with her forever.   
"I love you" I said   
"I love you to" she leaned in, and our lips were so close to touching when, I woke up.   
"Shit" I yelled. Once again I was dreaming of Aria, my best friend, my crush, the most beautiful girl I had known. Every night this week I have dreamed of her, and every morning I wake up right before we kiss. Forever I will be tortured by these thoughts and dreams of Aria, I'm never going to get past her. I mean how do you get over someone who is perfect. She has big beautiful brown eyes that shine and her hair is long and dark brown almost black in some lights but sometimes her hair seems a lot lighter than it is. Her skin is perfect and fair, her lips are pink and round.. perfection is all I see in her. I've known her since middle school, the day we met we were thirteen and in eighth grade. Alison introduced us, she has no idea what a wonderful thing she has made my life with that one introduction. When I met Aria she smiled really big and her eyes got all wide, she said   
"Your Spencer Hastings, we have English together, you are crazy smart" She was nervous and seemed embarrassed that she had just said that. So I said  
" Thank you, so are you, I actually had to grade your paper last week and it was amazing" She smiled and thanked me, before this week that conversation was just how I met my friend Aria Montgomery, but now it made me smile and feel funny inside like someone was tickling me or something. now it was the day I met the girl I liked Aria.  
Today was May thirteenth, Last week on the fifth I realized how I feel for Aria. We were at Hanna's house,   
"Oh my god!" Hanna screamed   
"Ewe" Aria squealed, as I smiled at the little squeal from Aria thinking about how cute a noise it was, all the other girls watched the Horror movie.   
"I'm getting more chips" Hanna got up  
"I'm coming" Aria jumped to her feet, "Pause the movie" Emily reached for the remote, but it wasn't close enough to her and she fell on her face, right of the bed. Aria and Hanna burst out laughing, Emily got up to her feet after pausing the movie she said   
"Come on its not that funny, and by the way I'm fine thanks for asking" Aria and Hanna left the room tripping over each other, still laughing at Emily. Arias laugh made me smile as big as I could, it was contagious and so cute. Emily noticed I was acting strange,  
"Are you ok?" She asked me "Spence!" She yelled, cause I didn't answer her in fact I didn't even look at her cause I was still thinking about Aria.   
"Oh yeah I'm fine" I quickly muttered, and then turned to face Emily.   
"Spence, your acting strange, you didn't freak out about the guys face getting eaten by birds like everyone else did and you didn't laugh when I fell or when Hanna laughed so hard earlier that soda came out her nose."   
"Sorry" I smiled, trying to seem normal, I had no idea what I was feeling right now. I knew I had new feeling for Aria but I didn't know what they meant or how to figure them out.   
"Why are you acting weird?" Emily laced her fingers into mine, and tightened her hand so she was holding my hand as tight as she could. "You can tell me"   
"Em its nothing, I promise" I looked her in the eyes and smiled a genuine smile  
"I saw you smile at Aria like ten times tonight, and not for any reason just cause you wanted to, and I saw you look all freaked out and then happy when Aria held your hand when she was scared during the movie"  
"So" I was confused for a second until it all came together. "Oh my god Em.....I'm in love with Aria"   
"Yeah" She laughed I got that "Don't worry I've been here before with Ali, and you can always ask me advice about Aria"   
"Advice!?" I screamed "She doesn't like me that way"   
"Who?" Aria ran up and jumped on my back giggling, making me fall the floor and when I opened my eyes was looking into her eyes big and beautiful I couldn't breathe I felt like I was going to faint just having her lay on me like this. she kept giggling and said   
"Who doesn't like you Spence?"   
"Oh um some guy In my history class, who I think is cute" I lied   
"He's crazy If he doesn't like you, you are to pretty and smart for this world" Aria smiled "He's missing out" Once Aria was up and off me and sitting with Hanna watching the movie and laughing some more, Emily leaned over to me, and said   
"Advice on how to deal with that"


	2. Kiss me

I was laying in bed still which was a little weird for me, I usually get up fairly early. I looked over to my phone, and jumped up with excitement when I saw that Aria had texted me.   
"Hey Spence, want to hangout" -Aria  
"Yeah, When" -Spencer  
"Um...NOW!, lol" -Aria  
"Ok I will be over in like 15" -Spencer  
"Ok" -Aria  
"Can't wait" -Aria

I was so excited to get to be with Aria, but also a little worried I mean what if I am really obvious and she figures out that I like her and then she is weirded out and doesn't want to hangout with me anymore. Once I realized how I felt last week, I've kind of been avoiding her, I see her at school but try to talk as little as I can, and we haven't hung out since last week out of school. I was kind of hoping that Hanna and Emily would be there to, so Aria wouldn't see me acting strange. I ran over to my closet,   
"I have nothing good to wear" I yelled, I usually couldn't care less what I wear when I'm out with just my friends but I wanted Aria to think I look nice. I had a navy blue dress that I could wear with my yellow cardigan or I could wear my black skinny jeans and my white button up with my tan cardigan, but neither outfit made me think I looked nice enough. So I moved on and decided to do my hair first, I brushed my hair and then decided to put it in a sleek side braid. for my makeup I did just a little mostly skin tones with a little lip gloss and black eyeliner. I eventually went with the navy blue dress, and a pair of knee high black boots. 

As I slowly walked up to Arias front door, I could feel my entire body shaking and my stomach felt as though it was full of butterflies. I reached the door, but couldn't seem to bring myself to knock, I was so nervous it was making me feel sick, so I sat down on the bench on Arias porch and tried to calm down. When I felt a hand on my shoulder, I knew it was Aria, My arms were bare, because I forgot the cardigan and my dress had spaghetti straps. I knew her hand any ware, it was small and soft her touch was so gentle and it made me feel safe just to have her touch me.   
"Spence?" Aria said "Are you ok?" I slowly looked up at her, tears in my eyes that I didn't even know were there,   
"Spencer, your crying, what's wrong?" I could hear the worry in her voice, and I could see how scared she was in her eyes.   
"I'm fine" I smiled, hoping she would believe me  
"No you're not, is it A.. did A do something" her big eyes widened as she reached over and wiped the tears from my face, I felt a jolt of electricity go threw me as her hand graced my face.   
"I'm fine Aria, I promise" I could tell she didn't believe me but didn't want to pry, so she helped me up interlocking her fingers with mine, all of a sudden I felt very hot, her palm was burning mine, but I liked it. we went into the house and immediately up to her room.   
"Spence, can I tell you something?" She smiled   
"Anything" I sat down on her bed and she sat next to me,  
"I think I like someone"   
"Who?" I asked, probably more enthusiastic than I should be  
"That's not important" She started to play with her hair "Have you ever liked someone, who you know doesn't like you back"   
"You have no idea" I smirked, and then she licked her lips and I couldn't seem to look away "Aria, who is it?"   
"Nobody" she laughed an obviously fake laugh, and then got up "What do you want to do"?"   
"I don't know" I lied, I knew exactly what I wanted to do.. I wanted to kiss Aria, her lips were so perfect and I couldn't think of anything else  
"We can watch a movie or I don't know" She laughed, "We are so exciting"   
"Yeah" I laughed with her, She then fell onto the bed and smiled at me she looked so perfect and all I wanted to do was lean in and kiss her. I lied down so I was looking right into her eyes, and then she leaned closer to me and put her hand on my hand, all of a sudden I felt all my nervousness float away. Aria made me feel so comfortable. her eyes closed as she leaned in and the next thing I knew her lips were pushed against mine, my eyes closed and I kissed her back, she tasted like peppermint my favorite candy. her hair fell into both our faces and it smelled of the ocean, the salt water and the fresh air. her hands reached up and found their way to my cheeks and mine to her hips. she rolled herself onto me and then pulled back from the kiss, she smiled as big as she could and then licked her lips again,  
"I didn't know you liked me too" she said faintly "you said last week you liked some guy in your history class"   
"I lied" I smiled and then our lips met again, firework yeah fireworks that's what it was like, that's what I saw when her lips touched mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what should happen next


	3. Love me more

Two days after Aria and I had kissed, we hadn't talked about it or even talked at all. At lunch at school Aria didn't even look at me, she seemed to be nervous around me and wasn't making eye contact with me at all. Maybe the kiss was a mistake, it was the best kiss I've ever had and it made me happier than I've ever felt, but obviously Aria was freaked out and regretted it. I needed to talk to her. So I texted her.   
"Aria can you come over, we need to talk" -Spencer   
"I don't think I can" -Aria  
"Please Aria, we really need to talk" -Spencer  
"I'm busy" -Aria   
"Maybe another time" -Aria  
"What are you doing?" -Spencer, after that she didn't answer, I waited half an hour for her to reply but she didn't, so I texted Hanna, I needed to talk to someone.   
"Hanna, want to hangout?" -Spencer  
"I'm with Emily and Aria at Emily's house If you want to come" -Hanna  
"no, Aria doesn't want me there, can you tell Emily that something happened with Aria, she will know what I mean" -Spencer  
"What's going on???" -Hanna  
"Nothing" -Spencer. Hanna obviously knew that something was up, but I wasn't going to tell her, Aria would be mad. I sat on my bed for over an hour just waiting for Emily to text me, but she didn't so I slowly got up, tears in my eyes, not only had I ruined my friendship with Aria but just knowing that she didn't like me like that made me feel like someone had cut my heart out and threw it away. I walked down stairs, only to see Aria sitting on my couch.   
"Spencer" She jumped up  
"Hi" I walked over to her, "How did you get in?"   
"Your mom let me in on her way out" Aria was nervous , it was obvious, " Hanna said you didn't want to come, because of me and I felt bad, I'm sorry I've been ignoring you and avoiding you, I'm just scared"   
"Don't be scared, If you want to pretend what happened didn't happen, we can do that" I laced my fingers threw hers and squeezed tight.   
"No, Spence I'm scared because I like you" Aria looked up at me, I could see she was about to cry " I don't want to ruin our friendship, were team Sparia and I don't want that to change" I couldn't speak, just hearing her say she liked me and all that, made me so happy so I showed her that I feel the same way, and pushed my lips against hers, once again I saw fireworks, once again I could taste the peppermint on her soft warm lips and I could smell her perfume, It smelled of flowers. like I was In a meadow of sun flowers. Her hands made their way to my cheeks were she left them, and I felt safe again with just one touch of her hands. I slowly put my hands on her hips and pushed her back so we fell onto the couch, I was on top of her, as I pulled away from her lips we opened our eyes and big goofy smiles came across our faces. I could see everything in those big brown eyes of hers and I could tell she was looking at me like she felt the same way. I wanted to tell her that I loved her but I was scared it was too soon, so I didn't. but she did,   
"I love you Spence"   
"I love you to Aria" We had no idea that Emily had come to check on me, and she heard and saw everything as she stood in the doorway of my house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should happen next??


	4. Dont act like you forgot

"Holy shit" Emily kept saying to herself as she ran home as fast as she could. She couldn't even believe what she saw, Aria and Spencer..kissing, saying they love each other. She knew Spencer liked Aria, but oh my god Aria felt the same way, all Emily could think was how lucky Spencer was, and how jealous she was that she couldn't be lucky enough to have Ali love her back.   
(Back to Spencer's POV)  
"Aria?" I looked at Aria, wide eyed, smiling, happy.   
"Yeah" Aria looked at me, her big beautiful eyes, shimmering. she laced her fingers into mine, and smiled at me, we were laying on my bed together, just looking into each other's eyes, happier than ever.   
"You're not still with Ezra right?" I asked, kind of worried of the answer. She hadn't talked about him in awhile, I heard they broke up because of Jackie, Ezra's ex, but I want to be sure.   
"Spence.." Aria rubbed her hand against my cheek "You're the only one for me, nobody else I promise"   
"And you are the only one for me too" I pulled her down, so she was laying on top of me, our lips came together, and once again the wonderful fireworks, but this time her lips tasted of strawberries. We rolled around on my bed kissing, her hands on my cheeks and in my hair, mine on her hips and then her thighs. Soon my shirt was on the floor and her dress was to, but we decided not to go any further.

The next day, I was sitting on my bed, thinking about Aria, finding it harder than ever to do my homework, I could not seem to concentrate. Then my phone started to ring,   
"hey Em" I answered the phone,   
"I saw you" there was a long pause "Aria and you kissing and well saying lovey dovey shit"   
"Oh" I didn't really know what to say "Umm.. ok, well.. wait that was in my house where were you?"  
"I came to see you, you told Hanna that you needed to talk to me, and well I was going to comfort you, I thought you were sad about Aria, I was wrong"   
"yeah, I am not sad.. I'm really happy actually." I couldn't help but smile thinking about Aria.   
"I just wanted you to know that well I saw, and well.... I know you guys are like together now"   
"Ok Em, I mean like we aren't hiding anything" I said "We don't care who knows"  
"Oh ok, that's great" Then Emily hung-up

Later that day I was sitting on Hanna's bed, with Emily, Aria and Hanna.   
"So" Aria intertwined our fingers, and we both smiled at each other. Emily was laying on the floor, she was in some strange mood, and Hanna was texting Caleb ignoring all of us.   
"Hanna?" I tapped her shoulder, "Me and Aria have something to tell you"  
"Cool" Hanna turned around  
"We are.. um, like a we" I smiled, knowing what I had said was confusing.   
"Huh" Hanna tilted her head to the side  
"Hanna" Aria smiled " We are, you know" but Hanna still didn't get it.  
"They are dating" Emily sounded really annoyed   
"Wait you guys are like gay.. like Em?" Hanna asked  
"No" I said " We are bi, which means we like both guys and girls"   
"Yeah" Aria chimed in  
"Ok" Hanna smiled " Is Spence a good kisser?"  
"Oh my god, Hanna"   
"The best" Aria laughed   
"How about Aria?" Hanna laughed   
"Even better" I smiled  
"Great" Emily got up "Everyone is happy but me now"   
"Em" Hanna held her hand "You ok?"   
"No, I'm not cause the one person I have ever loved is dead, fucking dead" Everyone looked around..uncomfortable.   
"Em come with me" I got up and led Emily to the hallway, closing the door behind us.   
"I'm sorry that Ali is gone, but your kind of being a jerk"  
"Oh, I'm so sorry but I don't really care"   
"Telling Hanna meant a lot to us, and you made it all about you, Ali died a long time ago Em, move on"   
"You wouldn't be saying that if it was Aria who died, and you felt all empty and broken inside like I do"   
"I'm sorry I said that.. but Ali was mean to you just like the rest of us, why do you even love her"   
"She loved me, she was beautiful and sweet, she had a hard life and yeah that made her act mean, but if you really looked deeper you would see the real Ali, the one I love. She was nice, and so smart, she really loved us, she cared. I don't get how after all these years you guys never saw the amazing Ali I did, how all you seem to remember is the mean stuff. I know you remember it, the good times, when we would just hangout and be us, when Ali was herself, and when she showed us her good side, don't act like you just somehow forgot, cause I didn't"   
"Ali's life wasn't as hard as you think it was" Em then left, leaving me in the hall, with only memories of Ali, and all the good times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should happen now??


	5. Alison, Is that you?

The next day I felt awful for being so mean to Emily, I felt like the worst person ever. I was laying in the grass with Aria, she was watching the clouds and well, I was watching my phone, waiting of Emily to respond to my texts, but she didn't.   
"Spence" Aria smiled at me "stop..she is mad..because Ali is gone and she is left alone, let her try to be happy without us..if that's what she wants"   
"I know that" I wiped my eyes "I just feel so horrible and I'm so scared she is sad and alone and needs us"  
"I know baby" Aria wrapped me in her tight embrace, kissed my head and let me lay on her, while we both watched the clouds. 

Later that day, I was at home sitting on my bed, thinking about Emily. I knew that Aria was right, I had to leave Emily alone, but I couldn't she is my friend and she is hurting how can I leave her?  
"Spencer" I heard a very familiar voice whisper "Spencer."  
"Ali?" I questioned, "Ali is that you?" and soon, a blonde haired, beautiful girl came into my room and sure enough...it was Alison. She smiled and stood in front of me, like she did every day, like I didn't think she was dead all this time.   
"Oh my god Ali it's you, your alive!" I screamed, jumping up and running into her arms. I was so happy, which I actually never expected. After Ali left, I always thought that I was better off without her, I finally could live my life without her there telling what to do, and acting like she was above me. However with A torturing us, it was always like Ali never left, and that she was still around, so we all I think had this thought in the back of our minds, that Alison was alive, and maybe she was A.   
"Hey, Spence" Alison held onto me, and burrowed her face into my hair. after what felt like forever we finally released one another.  
"I honestly don't know what to say" I smiled "I mean, like...where were you?"   
"I had to leave, It's very complicated, I can't stay I just wanted to come here and give you this" She said, handing me a note, "Wait till I leave to read it sweetie"   
"Ali" I grabbed her arm "You can't leave, Emily she is breaking..she misses you"  
"I know" Alison wiped her eyes, "I know, tell her I love her will you?" She looked away "Tell her I miss her, and that I am counting the days that I will get to come home and be with her"   
"Ok" I whispered, "I will tell her."


	6. Read me.

I sat on my bed in complete shock, I mean Alison was just in my room..standing in front of me talking and smiling, like I didn't think that she was dead for the past couple years. Like everything was fine and she was normal and....like it was normal for her to be here and talk to me. I was confused, and scared, and shocked and lost in every way possible. My fingers played with the note, before I slowly opened it, my eyes scanning the page slowly, letting every last word sink in. 

"Spencer, I am so sorry that I have left making you think I was dead this entire time, but I had to. There are things that you don't know, things you couldn't understand if you tried, things that I don't even understand. I had to leave you, even though I wanted to stay..after all you are my sister. I love you Spence, and I promise that when I can come home to you I will, and I will explain everything as best as I can. For now I wanted to say congrats on the happy love with Aria, I always knew that you two were meant to be, just like me and Em. Tell Hanna that I am so happy for her and Caleb, but keep her distance because love can hurt and we don't know this boy well. Tell Aria that you two make a cute couple, and then Emily..tell Em that I love her with all my heart and that she is my mermaid. Tell her that I am sorry about everything, and that those kissed weren't just for practice. Promise me that you will tell them this, and keep an eye on them sweetie they need it. By the way I am not A, I am Alison your best friend and you know you can trust me please trust me, because the only way I can come home is if you guys get A to leave for good. Love Ali"

I smiled down at the note, knowing Alison was alive made me so happy and knowing she loved Emily made me even happier, because Emily needed to hear this. I grabbed my phone, texting the others. 

"S.O.S" -Spencer

"On my way!" -Aria

"Coming" -Hanna

"Be there soon" -Emily.


	7. Run away with me.

"So Alison is alive" Hanna smiled

"Yeah" I responded 

"I wish she would have said more" Aria let her head fall onto my shoulder. 

"Yeah" I whispered 

"Hey Em...are you ok?" Hanna asked 

"She loves me" Emily smiled "She loves me." 

"Em, are you ok?" I wondered aloud 

"Ok?" Em laughed "I am way more than ok, she loves me Spence..she loves me and I love her" 

"Yeah, but she is still missing" Hanna whispered 

"I have to go find her" Emily stood up

"Are you crazy?" Aria blurted out "Ali is missing, you aren't going to be able to find her"

"Missing things are meant to be found Aria" Emily smiled "Now who is coming with me?" 

"Em" Hanna whispered "You can't find her"

"This is crazy" Aria muttered 

"I'll go" I stood up "I'm not letting you go alone...I will come and help you find her" 

"Thank you" Emily flew into my arms. 

"Aria, Hanna...wouldn't you want to find the person you love if they were gone?" I asked 

"Your right" Hanna stood up "I'm coming" 

"Me too" Aria smiled, standing up.

"I love you guys" Emily laughed, pulling us all into a group hug. 

 

Later that day we were all packing up my car with things we would need, clothes, food, that kind of stuff. Emily was in the passenger seat, Hanna was laying in the middle seats eating chips and me and Aria were   
packing up the last few things. 

"Spence" Aria smiled "our parents are going to kill us" 

"Yeah" I laughed "But we couldn't tell them..or they would know Ali is alive." 

"I know, they are going to be worried though" Aria's eyes widened 

"Yeah..from now on we are missing."


	8. I am your girlfriend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in Emily's POV.

I was sitting in the passenger seat of Spencer's car, it was dark out and I couldn't see anything beyond the headlights of the car. Hanna and Aria were both fast asleep in the middle row, laying on one another. Spencer was driving, sitting right beside me silently. I was curled up, my face stained with tears that I had cried silently over the last few hours that I had been in this car. We had no idea how to find someone who didn't want to be found, so we had just been driving around for hours hoping to just see Alison, or a clue to her. We were hours out of Rosewood, when my phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and my eyes got wide when the number was blocked. Who was calling me? 

"Who is it?" Spencer glanced at me

"Um..I don't know" I muttered, rubbing my eyes as I answered the phone. 

"Hello?" I answered the phone, a little freaked out about who it was. 

"Em" A voice that I immediately knew as Alison's responded "What are you doing?" 

"Um..Nothing" I sat up, becoming more awake than ever. 

"Good, I need you" Alison sounded sacred. 

"For what?" I asked "Where?" 

"I need you to promise me that you will come alone, you can't bring the others" 

"Ok, I promise" I answered 

"Come to the kissing rock, be there in two hours. Please Em, I need you." Alison sounded as though she was on the brink of tears. 

"Of course, I'll be there" I exclaimed, as Alison hung up the phone. 

"Who was it?" Spencer asked

"I need you to take me back to Rosewood" I announced 

"Why?" Spencer asked "Who was that?" 

"It was Toby" I lied "He is hurt, he needs me" 

"What happened, is he ok?" Spencer asked, sounding scared. 

"He's ok, but he really needs me so please take me back to Rosewood." 

A few hours later we were driving down the streets of Rosewood. 

"Ok here is good" I exclaimed, Spencer stopping the car as I jumped out. We had already dropped off Hanna and Aria at their houses and agreed to find Alison tomorrow. I made my way to the woods, and smiled once I saw the kissing rock. Once I got close to it I saw someone sitting on the rock, it was Alison. 

"Ali!" I yelled as I ran over to her, she turned around to face me and I couldn't help but pull her into my arms. 

"Em" She cried "I've missed you."

"Where have you been?" I asked her as we pulled apart. 

"I can't tell you, but I promise I'm safe" She smiled at me, and god did I want to kiss her. 

"I got your note" I smiled 

"That's why I called you" She responded "I felt bad, you deserve more than a note when I tell you I love you. I'm sorry that I never told you the truth before." 

"I love you" I cried "More than anyone, I just wish you could come home and be with me" 

"I'm here" She smiled with tears in her eyes. "Only for tonight, so let's make it count." She laughed after she said that, and I stepped closer to her. 

"Why can't you stay?" I asked 

"Please Em, can we just have a nice night? Let's not talk about this." Alison smiled sadly as she pressed her soft lips against mine, but I pushed her away. 

"Can I come with you?" I asked her

"You don't want the life I have" She looked away "I have been through more than you could ever imagine Em, and I will not let that happen to you." 

"Ali" I cried "I can't lose you again." 

"You won't" Alison smiled "I'm your girlfriend now, I'm always going to be there for you when you need me, I just can't come home until you get rid of A."

"Then I will get rid of A, I promise" I smiled 

"Good" Alison laughed "Now let's go to your house" 

"Why?" I asked 

"Because there is no way in hell I am getting naked here" Alison giggled

"Oh" My cheeks started to turn a bright red at the thought of this. "Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think should happen next.


End file.
